Under a tree
by mangagranatcat
Summary: You know this if one thinks one is alone under people. Kankuro have to learn this lection, that his is wrong. And he gets some help from some leafs.I don t own Naruto and co.


I don´t own Naruto and Co. I wirte this story, becous sometimes I feel the same. Sorry for spelling.

Do you also know this? Around you millions of people and no-one notice you? Do you know this? You are with friends but you knows they don't know you actually at all. So I feel straight. It is interested in knowing I sit under loud friends,no-one is interested in knowing if you are there or not.

This already notice where you sit. At the upper end is is loud. Laughter and jokes can be heard. The intellectuals, elevated conversation, sit in the middle part. And at the lower end. Well sits me and the rest of the losers there.

Naruto has finally become Chunin in the third attempt. And we celebrate this. He is above at the table with Gaara and the girls. Temari is in the transition to the middle part in the conversation with lee. With lee !!! And I sit at the end of the table. Actual at the end. The wall only is on the left next to me. And the wall is behind me. Right next to me a column. After the column Kiba sits. And with Kami this one blethers incessantly. He stops only to this air hollow and drink briefly.

I opposite Shino. Calculated this one. Since the beginning he kills me with his silence and looks. I cannot eat and drink much either. because insects go astray to me again and sits next to him.

Chouij only eats. The bread and the peanuts in front of the starter. The starter complete. Mine and his. It doesn't disturb him that insects are on the meal. I look on the steak down. It is still free for insects, but only because Kiba talks to Shino. However, I am not hungry.

Chouij suddenly spread to smiles. His look wanders from my face to my steak up and down. Sighing I push it over to him. "Thank you Kankuro San."then he replies and munches my steak. I am surprised. He knows my names. Otherwise I am only doll freak, Barbie, Drag Queen or Gaara or Temaris team colleague. We are brothers and sisters, don't get this one still this.

"Have you deliberately chosen this place for you Kankuro San?"Neji stands behind Shino and looks down on me. "Don't shout so loudly otherwise the child burrs gets me, still further on the nerves."I put on a wrong grin. "Hey!"Kiba, Shino and Chouij run into me. "I mean the rest."I nod part of the table in the direction of the upper one.

Neji looks on me down. The look is funny. I cannot interpret him. Sympathy, commercial or lack of understanding. I have no-one idea. Chouij rubs his hands. "Dessert! There is sweet candys."I twist you to eyes. Oh, I don't like this one at all. "You can have my portion, Chouij. I want to go out. Please do you let me through, Neij?"

I maneuver my way through behind Neij and was pushed almost on the ground. "Ups. Sorry Kankuro San. I only wanted to say, thank you."I have tomorrow determines his hand imprint on the back. I don't mumble "any problem" and disappear from the hall of the Hokage tower. I climb down, till the nerve-racking noise the steps the nursery school finally gets more quiet.

I find a tree into proximity of the tower. I jump on one of the branches and make it comfortable me on this. A bottle of beer and a cigarette. So it is a perfect evening. I wouldn't have been supposed to come to the party at all. But what knock out your baby's brother primarily if he makes on Kazekage. I sigh relievedly, and relax slowly.

"I don't understand at this smoke what for her finds. I don't understand Shikamaru already there."I keep my eyes closed. I know, Neji sits one branch over me. Why does the guy always have to look on me down? I grip it after my cigarettes and put it together with the lighter to him.

"Form your own opinion", I only mumble. I hear the lighter clicking. The fanny could have thanked you safely. I want to do a train at my cigarette when no-one suddenly was more there. I travel on the eye and see Nejis face over me with my cigarette in the mouth.

I cannot indicate his look as dermally. However, more astonishes me, what the grin is when he makes train for one and then two rings out puffs. Then he takes the cigarette and put it into my mouth again. "Good but not my thing."His answer is after a time.

I ignore him, enjoy my cigarette and my beer. Without asking, he also has taken a sip of the beer. The peasant has spat this out again. "Why have you described us as a nursery school?"Nejis question surprises me a little. "One behaves because like one."I answer truthfully.

"I hope we aren't included!"It grumbles from below. I look surprised to below. Kiba, Shino and Chouij are under the tree. I jump to the to below, Neij soon afterwards follows. Chouji holds a Picnic basket. "You still have eaten nothing today, Kankuro San. "I pull one up brown high eye and take the basket.

"The beer is from me. I know I talking to much but also a good observer."Kiba grins. It is true it is my favorite beer from Konoha. Today, however, it wasn't served. "The meal is guaranteed insect free."Shino mumbles. "I have behaved really childishly.""Ok, it´s alright."I answer him. This was a great excuse from him.

"I wanted to say thank you."Chouij grins. "Nobody else was already so nice, tactful and patient to me for a long time. And I am a good listener. Temari thought this would be what for you."He has belonged there really well. Hamburgers, beer and pastries. "What do you also want?"I grin.

You know this if one thinks one is alone under people. And you know the feeling if you recognize, you were wrong. I got to know the feeling when I made one beautiful evening under a tree in Konoha with this four.

Fin

Thanks for reading.


End file.
